The Hidden Paw
by r1y2r3e4s
Summary: As you should know, Demeter had a bad run-in with Macavity. These are the results. Set a little before the Jellicle Ball.
1. Chapter 1

"_Please! Stop hurting me! I haven't done anything wrong!" Demeter screamed as Macavity kept beating her._

"_Yes you have!" Demeter was crying for mercy, but Macavity kept on hurting her._

"Stop!" Demeter yelled. It was the tenth time she'd had that dream and it had been two months since she had escaped from Macavity into the loving care of the Jellicles.

"Demeter, sweetie, what's wrong?" asked her mate, Munkustrap. He was always awake as soon as she screamed.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Demeter whispered. She didn't want him to get too worried, so she never told him about the dreams. She went back to a light sleep.

* * *

Demeter woke to the sound of cats talking."She's way too jumpy, is all I'm saying," that sounded like Tugger.

"You know he raped her," that was definitely Jenny scolding him. She hated when people talked about her like she wasn't there, even if they thought she was asleep.

"All I'm saying is that she's weird," Tugger stated.

"Well!" Jenny huffed as she stormed off.

She'd had enough of listening to them."Next time, talk about me when I'm actually asleep," Demeter said while Tugger looked after her with a stupid expression.

* * *

It was just after her confrontation with Tugger, and she was talking to Bombalurina. Bombalurina was one of the cats in the group to rescue her. Of course her sister would come for her!She was so caught up in her thought that she almost didn't notice when Bombalurina waved her paw in front of her face.

"Dem, you ok? You zoned out there for a few minutes," Bombalurina said.

"Just thinking," she said with a reassuring smile. She hated when all the others were asking if she was alright_. They have a right to worry_, she thought_, they'll soon stop._

"You know, I'm gonna go talk to Cassie. Bye!" she called as she walked away.

* * *

Demeter quickly walked to Cassie's house. _Why are you running away from everyone?_

'I'm not. I just want to talk to Cass.'

_Are you sure?_

'Positive.'

_Well, ok. I'm not one to tell you what you're doing. Wait, yes I am._

'Why can you tell me what I'm doing?'

_ Because I'm you, duh._

'Shut up, I don't want to talk to you anymore.'

_Actually me, because we're the same person._

'…'

_I'm shutting up._

As she got to Cass' den, she saw a sign on the door that said she was away. 'Well, that's odd.' She thought.

She walked back to her own den, seeing as there was no reason to still be there. As she was walking, she was unaware of the golden pair of eyes.

* * *

"You shouldn't have been watching her. What if she caught you?" Tantomile asked her brother.

"I was just making sure she was okay, as always." Coricopat answered.

"Fine, I can't make you stop." Tantomile said before she fell asleep.

Yeah, you can't." he whispered.

* * *

It was a very sunny day, the one where you just want to lie around, so everyone did. All of the cats were lounging on or around the TSE1, except for the few who didn't want to be around everyone. Those few included Coricopat, and Tantomile. Tantomile was dozing near her and Cori's den, but Cori was thinking. He was thinking a lot lately. He was thinking, at the time, about Demeter. He hoped she was doing okay.

_And you hope that she likes you._

'Shut up, I do not.'

_Are you positive?_

'I'm very positive, Mr. Voice.'

_Fine, I'll leave you to your thoughts._

'Thank you Mr. Voice, make sure to say hi to Mrs. Voice!'

_Ok…_

'He's such a nice guy,' Cori thought to himself. 'Now to more pressing matters…'

* * *

_A/N: I've updated! I know I should have waited for the answers to the poll, but I couldn't help myself, I had it saved on Word. So please review some more! Reviews are always welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

Demeter went back to her den feeling upset. She felt like everyone thought she was paranoid, even though she knew only Tugger thought that. She wished Macavity, or Maccy as she used to call him, hadn't developed a sick obsession with her. It was nice when they were kittens. They were best friends and they didn't have anything to worry about. But, of course, all good things come to an end.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Corcky and Tanti's den, they were having an argument.

"Why won't you stop stalking her?" Tanti yelled at her twin.

"I'm not stalking her!" Cori yelled right back.

"Then what would you call it?" Tanto said sarcastically.

"I'm just making sure she's ok!" Cori yelled at the ceiling.

"Well, until you stop 'making sure she's ok', you aren't allowed in the den." Tanto said quietly.

"What? You can't kick me out! I'm your twin! Where would I go? To the streets? Even you should know that's a bad-" Cori said until Tanto stopped him.

"Please stop making this harder than it already is, just go." Tanto said quietly while looking at the floor.

"Fine, but you'll be sorry." He said as he walked away.

* * *

A/N: Woot! Chapter two is finally up! Sorry for the weir nick-name I gave Cori. ReViEw PlEaSe!


	3. Chapter 3

He was walking. He did that a lot, nowadays. _Why can't I get her off my mind? _'Because you like her!' that annoying voice taunted.

_Leave me alone!_

'No thank you! I like it here!'

_Well could you at least not talk?_

'Ok!'

He needed to be checked. Talking to yourself probably wasn't something normal people did. Then again, he wasn't normal.

Demeter was sun-bathing, when she heard Tugger talking about her _again_! Why couldn't he leave her alone?

"She's a total nut-case," he said oh so annoyingly.

"She's my sister, so unless you want to beat by a queen, I suggest you don't say anything else," Bomby said sticking up for her. She had to get away from them talking about her. She hated when they talked about her. It was either the sympathy crap, or Tugger. Why did they hate each other? No one knows, but they hate each other, none the less.

She was still 'getting away from the clearing' when she ran into a furry thing, "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" she apologized.

The thing she ran into was chuckling," It's quite alright."

"But, aren't you mad? I'd at least be annoyed if someone ran into me," Dem said. She finally looked up to see who she'd run into, and it was oddly Coricopat.

"If you don't mind my asking, where's your sister? Aren't you usually with her?" Demeter asked with a confused stare.

"She kicked me out. And now, I have nowhere to stay," he said.

"Oh, that's bad. I know you could stay with me and Munky!" she said excitedly.

"If I wouldn't be imposing, and Munky?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Long story. Sleepover!" she yelled randomly. This was gonna be weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Demeter was taking Coricopat to her's and Munkustrap's den. She knew Munku wouldn't be there, so she decided she would sit with Cori in the living room and wait.

Once she heard the footsteps coming towards her den, she got up and opened the door to find Munkustrap. He had his hand reached out as if he was going to open the door. He looked surprised to see Demeter standing there smiling brightly.

"What are you hiding Dem?" he asked suspiciously.

"What would make you think I was hiding something?" she asked feigning innocence.

"You look like a kitten trying to get out of trouble. That's how I know," he said.

"Darn, I guess I can never fool you," she said walking into the living room. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was following, and of course, he was.

"Munky, Millie kicked Cori out, and he has nowhere else to stay. Can he stay here?" she asked with huge kitten eyes like Jemima. _I guess Jemima gets that from her mom_, he thought.

He was about to say no, but she just made her eyes wider. _How is that possible?_, he thought as he stared at the growing eyes.

"Fine, he can stay here however long he wants," he gave in.

"Yay! Cori, come on! I'll show you where you'll be staying!" Demeter said as fast as Etcetera.

A week had passed since Coricopat had been taken in with Demeter and Munkustrap. They had been as caring as possible. He loved them for taking him in, he would protect them with his life. He also felt he had been developing feelings for Demeter. He was jealous every time he saw her and Munkustrap kiss. But, then it washed away as quickly as it came as he thought about how they _were_ mates.

Leaving that topic in his mind, he thought about Tantomile. He hadn't talked to her since she had kicked him out. He decided he would go talk to her. He had to see if she was alright.

He quickly wrote a note saying he would be out for a bit, and left it on the door. He went to his and his twin's den, and saw she wasn't there. _That's strange,_ he thought. He picked up her scent which was leading out of the den. He followed it, just in case.

A while later, he found the end of the trail in an alley. _Why's she here?_, he thought, panicking.

"Tantomile, are you here? It's me Coricopat," he called out hoping his sister would answer.

"Yes, I'm here," she whispered almost incoherently with sadness in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been a while, but at least I'm updating. Please don't hate me. If you do, leave me a review, and tell me to update more often. Please! On with the story!

* * *

He ran to where he had heard Tantomile's voice. He looked around until he saw her. She almost looked normal, except she had scratches littering her beautiful face and she looked unnaturally thin and pale.

He crouched in front of her, inspecting her. Now that he was closer, he saw colorful bruises, almost matching her fur. Tears threatened to spill as he checked her over. Who would do this to his sister?

He ran over a list of people to bring her to. Jenny was out. He didn't know why, he just didn't trust her with this. Demeter came to his mind almost immediately. He inspected that idea. It seemed okay to bring Tanti to her.

"Cori, are you sure you want Demeter to take care of me? She'll just bring me to Jenny," Tantomile said, reading his thoughts.

"I'm sure, I've gotten to know her. She's trustworthy enough," Coricopat responded.

"Whatever you say," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

He gently lifted her into his arms, making sure he didn't touch any bruises. He tried to jog, but after complaints of being nauseates, he just walked quickly.

After what seemed like hours, they eventually got to the gates of the junkyard. He walked through the back passageways, so as not to be seen.

He was at Demeter's door in minutes. He hoped Munkustrap wouldn't be home. He still felt a tad bit uncomfortable around him. He knocked twice, quietly, but still audible. He heard some rustling, and footsteps, then the turn of the doorknob. He saw Demeter, and thankfully no Munkustrap. She seemed surprised to see him, but when she looked down, even more surprised to see Tantomile in his arms. She gave a little inaudible gasp and rushed him inside.

"What happened?" she asked almost immediately. He gave a shrug, which meant _She hasn't told me, but she will._ She nodded and inspected Tantomile thoroughly, giving little hmms of interest.

Tantomile shook her head vigorously. She didn't want to reveal what had happened. _Duh._ Shut up. _Nope, I prefer staying in here._ OUT OF MY HEAD TANTI!_ Fine._ She'd eventually tell him. He would make sure of it.


End file.
